This invention relates to catheter assemblies and to inner cannulae for such assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with catheter assemblies having a catheter and a removable inner cannula.
Some catheter assemblies, such as tracheostomy tubes, have an inner cannula, which is removable from the catheter. By removing and replacing the inner cannula, the secretions that build up within the catheter can be removed without the need to replace the catheter itself. This can reduce the risk of infection and, by avoiding the need to remove the catheter, it can reduce the discomfort, disturbance and trauma caused to the patient.
Although an inner cannula can have advantages, it can reduce the flow through the catheter because of the smaller internal diameter of the inner cannula. Thus, it is desirable that the wall of the inner cannula be as thin as possible and that it be a close fit within the catheter. Where the tracheostomy tube is of a radial shape, that is, it is curved along its entire length, the inner cannula can be similarly shaped so it does not need to bend during insertion, thereby enabling it to be relatively rigid. It is preferable, however, in some cases to use a tracheostomy tube with an anatomical design, in which opposite ends of the tube are relatively straight and linked by a curved section midway. With such a tube, the inner cannula must be able to flex as it is inserted and removed. If, however, the wall thickness of the inner cannula is simply reduced to increase flexibility, the cannula may tend to buckle during insertion and may cause a restriction in flow. To prevent buckling, a cannula may be used that is corrugated around its entire circumference but these corrugations can impede gas flow along the catheter appreciably as a result of the reduction in internal diameter and turbulence.
In GB 2319183 there is described an inner cannula having a series of slots through its wall, which are covered by a thin, flexible sheath applied to the inner surface of the cannula. EP 215173 describes a catheter with notches in its wall filled with softer material.